


New Year Stars

by FishHoekSunrise73



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishHoekSunrise73/pseuds/FishHoekSunrise73
Summary: Double trouble on New Years EveBughead Secret Santa for @hbiccjsblog
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bughead Secret Santa





	New Year Stars

New Year Stars

Ginny was playing on her Grampop’s couch, she always loved coming to see her Grandfather as he let her twirl around the lounge to music and he made the best peanut butter sandwiches (even better than Mummy’s!). Daddy had dropped her off last night when it was dark and she had been half asleep when he carried her in and tucked her into the spare room bed although she remembered him giving her head a kiss and saying she was his special pumpkin.

Today she had set up all her dolls and teddies including Mr Roosevelt, her favourite, in a line on the couch and as FP watched from the door she had started to tell them about the surprise and just like her Daddy had told her, she told them that there was going to be a baby coming. She squared her shoulders as she solemnly started to speak “now when the baby comes I might not be able to play with you as much” as Daddy said I had to help Mummy with my new brother or sister “but I promise not to forget about you”. She then slowly worked her way along the line picking up each doll or teddy and giving them a hug and word of reassurance, when she got to Mr Roosevelt she hugged him longest!

FP spoke from the doorway ‘come on Princess Ginny, time to go to the hospital’. Ginny spun round and asked ‘do I have a brother or sister Grampops’, FP looked into the clear green eyes of his Granddaughter and said ‘what would you like?’ Ginny thought about it as she had ever since Mommy’s tummy had started to grow and Mommy & Daddy had told her about the baby. “well a sister would be nice as we could play together but maybe a brother as Ellie next door has a brother and he helps us build mud castles but he is nearly 7 and we are only 4 and if I have a brother he will be too little and not able to make mud castles for a long time”.  
FP laughed at his gorgeous granddaughter, bright as a button and always trying to reason out everything!

Soon they were in the car and on the way to the hospital. Ginny sat in her booster seat in the back and had FP chuckling to himself as she made comments about the people and places they passed - “there’s Miss Muggs, Grampops, she’s very nice but she did tell me I wasn’t allowed to take my ice cream into the Library when Jelly took me to return books the other week and ooh there’s the sign for Pops, can we stop for a milkshake and there’s uncle Reggie coming out, he has a milkshake and he’s waving at me and and and there’s Auntie V, her tummy is big like Mommy’s, is Percy getting a brother or sister, do you know Grampops? FP answer whenever Ginny took a second to breathe between her long string of questions and he knew after 4 years of being a Grandfather that it was best to always give his Granddaughter full answers and not fob her off with tales of unicorns and magic fairies otherwise she would go home and he would inevitably get a call from Jughead or Betty within a day or tow asking why he had told Ginny that the grass was green because each blade had a bubble underneath which was full of green slim - after that one Betty had told him they had found Ginny lying on her stomach in the backyard individually picking blades of grass and then huffing while she lay them to one side saying ‘nope, maybe the next one’; Jughead had pointed out the bald patch to him next time he visited!

They pulled up to the hospital and soon she was snuggled up safely in FP’s arms and they were in the lift, Ginny counted the floors “1, 2, 3, 4!”. The doors opened and there flowers all over the desk in front of them and even a little Christmas tree, Ginny whispered “why is there a Christmas Tree Grampops, it was Christmas last week”, before FP had a chance to answer a nurse came up to them and asked who they were here to see. Ginny answered “my Mommy and Daddy and a baby!” FP said “Jones, Betty Jones”, the nurse checked her clipboard and said room 6, down there on the right. 

FP put Ginny down and holding her hand they walked down the corridor, the door to room 6 was ajar and Ginny could hear her Daddy’s voice slightly strained saying “ we should of told her beforehand, what if she thinks we don’t love her anymore and “ and then her Mommy’s voice calmly saying “Juggie, Jug, it will all be fine”; Ginny pushed open the door expecting to see her parents making kissy face (as that’s what normally happened when it went quiet at home) however instead her Mommy was lying in a bed holding a bundle of blue blankets and as the door creaked open her Daddy turned round and he was holding a bundle of pink blankets, behind Ginny, Grampops said “surprise, you have a baby brother and sister!”

Ginny walked towards her parents and said “two babies, two, a brother and sister, two, are you sure?”. She scrambled onto the bed (with some help from Grampops) and peered into the blue bundle. Betty looked down at her first born child, such a spark of joy and happiness in their lives and said “ Ginny, this is your brother Fredrick Pendleton Jones, you can call him Freddy”. 

“He has a very squishy face Mommy” said Ginny while holding out her fingers towards him. “Hey pumpkin” said her Daddy as he sat next to her on the bed “this is your baby sister Annabel Jean Jones, but you can call her Annie”.  
“Freddy and Annie we are going to have so much fun together and I can’t wait to tell Mr Roosevelt “ whispered Ginny. 

Grampops had sat down in the chair (the same chair he had sat in 4 years previously) and had Freddy on one arm and Jughead handed him Annie to cradle in the other arm. He then lift up Ginny and sat at the top of the bed with an arm around Betty and Ginny squashed between them - it had been hard keeping the twins a secret but it seemed that Ginny would be ok and was happy to have both a brother and sister as a New Years present x


End file.
